leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tridan V2/Anryph, Guardian of Shurima
Anryph, Guardian of Shurima is not and will never be a champion in League of Legends. He is a custom champion created by me. Abilities Anryph gains and for every allied champion within vision range, stacking up to 5 times for a maximum of and . |description2 = This bonus doubles for any allied champions that are below , for a maximum of and . |description3 = These bonuses last for seconds after allies leave vision range. }} | }} Anryph casts forth a thin shaft of sand similar to a spear, stopping at the first enemy champion hit. It deals magic damage to all enemies hit and the first enemy champion hit for second. |description2 = If Desert Lance hits a target affected by , it deals 50% bonus damage and causes the slow strength to double. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = 1100 |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = }} | |spelleffects = aoe |spelleffects-aoe = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block . |additional = }}}} Anryph sheathes his shield and sweeps his spear at his sides twice over a duration of seconds, dealing physical damage and enemies hit for seconds on each strike. |description2 = If both strikes hit at least one enemy, Anryph then strikes a third time in front of him, dealing double the initial damage and enemies hit for double the duration. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = / |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = }} | |spelleffects = aoe |spelleffects-aoe = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block one strike of |additional = }}}} Anryph slams the target enemy champion with his shield, a short distance and dealing physical damage to them. |description2 = If the target is another enemy champion or a wall, Anryph may activate this ability again to dash after the target. He will then slam them with his shield again, dealing the same physical damage as the first cast and them for seconds. |leveling = |range = |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = }} | ability, as well as a targeted dash ability which applies a . |damagetype = physical |projectile = false |name = |spelleffects = single |spelleffects-single = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block both instances of . |additional = }}}} Anryph summons a phalanx of Sand Soldiers to protect the target allied champion for 5 seconds. Causing all damage directed towards the target to be redirected towards Anryph. Anryph can reactivate this ability to send the phalanx towards a target location, dealing physical damage to any enemy units they pass through. |description2 = Anryph summons a phalanx of Sand Soldiers to champion, dealing physical damage upon arrival. They then begin to channel for up to seconds. Anryph can reactivate this ability to cause the phalanx to strike again, dealing the same physical damage to all enemies inside the phalanx. This damage increases by 20% for each second they have channeled. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = 650 |cost = |costtype = Mana |cooldown = }} | |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block both instances of . |additional = }}}} Ello! Heya! Tridan here! again... This nice lil' concept is based off of Azir's Sand Soldiers. I really like those guys and figured that they'd probably make up for a pretty interesting champion if they got the chance. So lo and behold, Anryph! High Captain of the Emperor's Personal Guard! He's basically a Sand Soldier of whom Azir's memory was so strong that when Azir summoned him, he became sentient. As usual, criticism and tips are highly appreciated as long as it's reasonable. Alert me of any grammatical errors in the comments below and have a nice day! Also, HUGE thanks to Primus for the amazing codeworks. It looks pretty although I'm still working on getting used to it ^^; Cya! Category:Custom champions